


Prime: The Next Generation of Decepticons

by terminatedApathy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Just something fluffy., Might add more later., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminatedApathy/pseuds/terminatedApathy
Summary: Inspired by e425's art on tumblr, Shockwave and Soundwave handle life as guardians of the first Decepticons to be sparked in centuries.





	Prime: The Next Generation of Decepticons

Of course they both knew the other was carrying-- Shockwave and Soundwave had spent cycles rigorously preparing their personal quarters whenever they had time to spare. What they didn’t know is when the sparklings would finish gestating. It had been, quite literally, millenia since Cybertronians had enough time and space to even consider the thought of reproducing in the most old fashioned sense. Medical knowledge on the matter was somewhat dated, and all equipment tending to it scarce, but it was by no means a dangerous process without this supplementary knowledge. 

Hence, their attentions were constantly split both between their work and their personal diagnostic readings. When Soundwave started rapidly making his way towards the med bay, Shockwave did not hesitate to drop what he was doing and follow closely behind. 

Her name was Pwave. Same frametype as her carrier, but clearly heavier than a spy drone, no thanks to her sire being a tank. Her paint was considerably warmer in comparison to that of her caretakers, but not unusually out of range.They would later find that this hotness had manifested in her personality as well, when she grew large enough to navigate on her own. 

A few of the others had poked fun at her singular optic. “I do hope, for our sake, that the other one doesn’t inherit that,” Starscream spoke with an unsavory amount of unwarranted smugness, “It’s enough we’ll have to accommodate two mecha lacking in depth perception, we don’t need a third on our hands.” A whack upside the helm from one of Soundwave’s cables was enough to let him know that Pwave was perfectly gorgeous as she is, thank you very much. When the action was followed by Starscream tripping as if he were practicing for a human slapstick routine, the sparkling in question giggled in a surprisingly loud, but charming manner.

Cybertronians physically develop much quicker than humans. Pwave was capable of attempting (and for the first 50 times, failing,) to fly in a manner of months. She was reckless, but not too much of a handful to stop both caretakers from working. Their efficiency understandably dropped from outstanding to acceptable, the two merely meeting each deadline as it came. 

This was tolerable until Swave came along. It was Shockwave’s turn to make his way to the medical bay, unable to move as briskly as Soundwave had, but still expending more than the minimum amount of energy required to reach his destination. 

The little tank seemed to be a sensitive sort, at first. He wept and sniffled continuously unless the lights were dimmed. Soundwave and Shockwave dealt with this by fashioning a visor of perfect fit onto the tiny mech, mirroring his sire’s face just as Pwave mirrored hers. 

Luckily for the two exhausted caretakers, Swave was significantly more reserved than Pwave. This being said, they now had not one, but two sparklings to care for in a galaxy with no established society to assist them with the process. They were too young and delicate to possibly leave with any of their peers, fully trusted or otherwise. 

Soundwave observed his two beloved progeny, tenderly wrapping a cable around them in an armless embrace. Swave just wanted to be held, but Pwave wanted to be tossed into the air (intent on learning how to transform and take off mid-fall like Starscream does sometimes). They were silly and weak, but they were also the future of the Decepticon Empire. They would need more attention than ever if the movement hoped to be revived to its full glory. In that moment, Soundwave made a very important decision, which started with a personal message to Megatron. 

Shockwave took a bit longer to accept paternity leave. He wasn’t quite ready to halt all of his experiments, even though he spent a large portion of his preparation time trying to wrap them up before the sparklings arrived. Of course, he still wanted to be a present figure in the lives of his sparklings. A middle ground was decided-- On days where it was safe enough, he would take one of them to the lab with him. Pwave grew ecstatic at the prospect, turning incredibly giddy during her turns. She was particularly fond of chemical reactions and causing things to explode. Swave, on the other hand, was more interested in cybertronian biology and engineering. He did his best to listen to his carrier’s lessons on the intricacies of their species, but it was clear that he was most interested in petting whatever test subjects he could. 

This routine continued until after Swave had learned how to transform. The little one had insisted on travelling beside Shockwave instead of being carried as per usual. He was very insistent on showing off how much more efficiently he could move in tank mode, in fact. Shockwave had agreed to this, until he noticed something off about Swave’s movements. Whenever he attempted to move with any sense of speed, his tracks would start moving at different rates, causing him to zip side to side instead of in a straight line.

This… Was concerning. Shockwave knew that Swave would learn with time, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he were negligent in not providing some form of personal training to his sparkling. Soundwave had gone on a few short, contained flights with Pwave, after all, and in her carrier’s absence she had Laserbeak to keep an optic on her. A lack of alt mode experience during such sensitive developmental stages could lead to a nonfunctional T-cog and locked joints in the future. That would not be acceptable, Shockwave decided.

And so, Soundwave and Shockwave spent the majority of their time giving equal amounts of care toward their sparklings. Their previous occupations were considered hobbies until they could trust their young ones to care for themselves in the hands of their fellow Decepticons. Until then, of course, Pwave and Swave would spend many a night snuggled up against the chassis of their beloved caretakers, not a single worry resting in their still very fresh sparks.


End file.
